Because I love You
by Dottiee
Summary: Aro wants Alice,Edward, and Bella to join his guard. What will happen when the people they most love depend on that decision?


"When will they give up?!" The Volturi didn't cease on making us offers. They were willing to give anything up for us to join them. But now they weren't simply after us, they were after Bella too.

"They won't, not until Aro finds someone to add to his precious guard." Edward was right. Aro had lost Alec and Felix in a battle he had with other covens that rebelled against him. Ever since, he looked for a way to replace his loss.

"Open the gift Aunt Alice! I want to see it." Ness was always looking forward to see what bribe they would use. As if we would need any of that.

"Here, you open it. You can keep it if you like." I tossed the silver box at her.

"Oh my goodness!" She covered her mouth as in awe. Ever since she was little, shiny things amused her.

"What is it?" Bella peeked over her shoulder to see what was on the box.

"They're rings. And they have your names in them,"

"Our names?" Edward asked.

"Yes, yours, mom's, and Aunt Alice's."

"That's a new one!" Emmett said with a laughter.

"There's a note too."

"Let me see," Edward took the neatly folded gold paper and opened it.

"He says that if we join him, he'll give us a higher rank then the rest of his guard."

"A higher rank?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, to rule along with them."

"Amazing, never thought he would do that offer."

"Either way we are not accepting." Bella's said as she shut the box close, and threw it to the other side of the room.

"Whoa, easy Bells. Anger management remember." Jacob teased.

"Oh please!"

"She's right, were not going to accept. Why don't we just forget about it and go for a nice game of baseball. I see some good thunder storms ready to begin any minute."

"Nice!" Jasper said as he pulled me up to his face and gave me a fierce but gentle kiss in my lips.

"Wow, where did that come from?"

"It's because I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"Always." I said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Emmett said. He already had all the bats and balls gathered on the floor. Ready to leave at any moment.

"Aren't you coming Jake? " Esme asked. He was sitting on the sofa, just flipping through the channels. She didn't want him to feel left out. After all he was with Nessi, so he was family now.

"You think I should? Blondie there is going to get all angry and stuff."

"Ignore her, she always does."

"Cool then." He jumped of the sofa and put his arm around Nessie. It was still kind of awkward for me to see them as a couple. After all, she was my eight year old niece.

So once we got there the storm had already begun. Carlisle was making the teams.

"Carlisle, whatever you do don't put me with that dog." Rosalie was always against Jacob. She never got used to the idea of him being part of the family.

"Rose, you can't always have your way. Besides I made the teams up already. Your team is up for batting along with Jacob. If you don't like it, then you could leave."

She let a growl from her chest. "You better not do anything stupid you mongrel! Cause if we lose because of you, I'm going to make you regret it!"

"Don't be so mean Aunt Rose, Jake is not a bad player." Nessie was always able to get to Rose.

"He better be." She turned around and grabbed her bat.

"Time to begin." I was pitching, as always. The game was going on smooth. Nessi made two home runs. She was very fast, not as fast as her dad but really quick. Then it was Jake's turn to bat.

"Your up Jake!" Nessie was always supportive of him. He didn't play as well as we did, but she didn't want him to feel stupid.

"Here I go," he said under his breath. He hit the ball far, but wasn't half as fast as Edward.

"Out!" Esme said.

"Arrgh! I told you not to do anything stupid! But how could I expect more from someone of your intelligence!" Rosalie was furious. She never liked losing, and losing because of Jacob enraged her.

"Well maybe I could have done better if you didn't pressure me so much!"

"Don't blame it on me! If it wasn't for me..." Suddenly their discussion started to fade away, and I started to see many different visions in my head. They were all blurred and confusing. But the only one that stood out for me was one of a man with a black cloak attacking Bella.

"No,no!" Was all I was able to say. My head was spinning and I was losing control of myself.

"What's wrong Alice, what do you see?" Jasper was by my side holding me in place.

"I don't know, it so confusing. I see a man. A man in a cloak, from the Volturi."

In the instant Renesmee screamed.

"Mom!" We all turned and I saw the man from my vision. He was very tall, and looked buffer and stronger than Felix. He caught Bella by surprise, and he punched her so hard he threw her to the other side of the field. Edward tried to defend her but suddenly we were all cringing in the floor. Full of tormenting pain, unable to defend ourselves. Jane. But all I could think about was Jasper.

After a few minutes, it simply went away. We quickly got up to see what was happening. Edward quickly ran toward Bella.

"Bella! Are you okay? Are you hurt?!"

"I'm fine! Where's my daughter!"

"Where's Nessi! She was next to me!" Jacob was crying in frustration.

I started looking for Jasper. He was by my side when it all happen. But I couldn't see him.

"Jasper! Where are you! Where's Jasper!"

"They took them. Renesmee and Jasper. They're gone!" Esme said unable to speak clearly.

"No! They can't! Not Jasper!" How did this happen? Why would they take him. Where was he?!

"We have to calm down! We have to figure out what just happened here!" Carlisle was trying to stay composed but his face was afflicted.

I couldn't calm down. They had just taken my Jasper. My love! I couldn't just stand here and make a plan. I started running into the woods, not stopping at anything. Trying to find his scent, or even Nessie's. Anything that could lead me to him. I ran and ran not finding anything. Until Edward caught to me and pulled me to a stop.

"Alice! They're gone. Along with my daughter. I know it's almost impossible, but we have to calm down and find a way to get to them."

"I can't! I can't! How could they do this! Why him! Why Jasper..." My brother pulled me to his chest and comforted me. I knew he was in terrible pain too, they took his daughter. But he was being brave to help me.

"Come on, lets go back and talk this through."

"Yes," Was all I could say.


End file.
